choices
by DIviNEMIssJ
Summary: What happens when you have the love of your life but a familiar face from the past comes back home.COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON! DAMN!

It was a clear night with just the shine of the full moon to see. A couple  
was holding hands in the park looking up at the moon. A passerby would think  
it was romantic but the couple was standing with tension between them.  
Something was wrong and they both felt it. The gorgeous blonde girl looked  
into her lover's eyes but she saw nothing. _What was wrong?_ It was as if her  
heart wasn't beating…she couldn't feel anything. '_Why?_' she asked herself.  
"_Maybe its just a phase, a silly phase… you love him_."

Her silent eyes looked upon him.

'_What is she thinking_?' Darien asked himself. He stared at her pale pink  
lips wanting to crush his lips upon hers. And that's exactly what he did. He  
could hear her moan, but it wasn't the same. It was as if she was  
pretending, there was no passion, and this made him want to get answers. He  
pressed his lips harder against hers almost causing them to bleed. He put  
his hands on her small waist and moved them lower to her thighs. He grabbed  
her closer. She was not ready for this. She pushed him away.

"What the hell was that Darien," the hysterical blonde said.  
"What do you mean, Serena, What the fuck is going on with you," he snapped  
back. He could see tears form in her eyes. He immediately felt guilt and  
went over to hold her, letting her cry on his chest.  
"I'm sorry, sere. I should of known you weren't ready for that. Please, Forgive me." She mentally rolled her eyes. It wasn't that she wasn't ready, she just didn't want him.  
"Its okay", she said calmly, pulling away from him. She turned around and  
saw another shadow on the ground. Her face quickly reddened of embarrassment  
knowing that someone might of had seen their stupid "disagreement". But she  
wasn't ready for who she saw.  
"Seiya…"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so i havent gotten any reviews! sad face but oh well here's CHAPTER 1!

* * *

"Seiya…" she said wiping away her tears. _'Seiya is here. Right here. Standing five feet away from me. Alive in person.'_ She couldn't help but smile. His brown eyes got big at the sight of her. (A/N: um yeah I don't know too much about Seiya but whatever he's going to have brown eyes!)

"How are you doing, Rena?" he said fighting the craving to run up and kiss her like hell till he was satisfied.

"I'm… I'M…"

"Serena is fine," Darien said cutting her off while putting his arm around her waist, "How are you. Wait a minute. Seiya why are you here?"

"Oh I just thought I would come visit some friends"

"How did you know Serena and I'd be here?" Darien wasn't too happy to see Seiya sure he was nice but there was something about him, a weird vibe he gave off.

"I didn't I just thought it be nice to take a walk"

"Well okay then…. nice of you to come back" Darien gave his hand to Seiya to shake. Darien looked back at to Serena. She was staring straight at Seiya.

"Serena, its getting late I better take you home." she didn't respond.

"Serena... Serena!"

"What did you say," she looked confused and gave Darien a goofy smile, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you hon."

"I said I should take you home."

"Oh alright" she turned cheerfully to Seiya, " we should get together tomorrow at the arcade at two, ill invite the whole gang it'll be fun. Like old times."

"Yeah most definitely." he smiled at her that made her blush profusely. She thanked God that Darien didn't see.

'Tomorrow at two with Seiya!' is all she thought about on her way home.'

* * *

The sun was shining through the window very annoyingly. Serena opened her eyes, and sighed deeply. It was then when she noticed her clock.

"OH NO!" she practically screamed, "NO, IT CAN NOT BE 1:30!"

She quickly got up and ran into her bathroom, crammed her toothbrush in her mouth and immediately grabbed a white shirt and her short denim skirt to put on.

She looked into the mirror and styled her hair in the famous "meatball head" style.

She giggled at the thought of Darien calling her meatball head as she applied pink lip-gloss. As she was looking for her left white flip-flop, she banged into her dresser and suddenly one of her picture frames was knocked over. It crashed on the floor and pieces of broken glass were everywhere.

"SHITAKI MUSHROMS!" she picked up the glass as fast as she could, the last piece sliced her index finger. "AW! FUCK!" she gasped at how loud she had just said that. She made her way to the bathroom and ran cold water over it. When the blood finally stopped, she picked up the picture; it was of Serena and Darien. There was a small rip where Darien's hair was. It was Serena's favorite; she was giving him a kiss on his cheek while he smiled a devilish grin. Serena smiled at the picture but then noticed the time, 2:10. She finally found her flip-flop and said goodbye to her mom while running down the street like a wild maniac.

* * *

_Darien's P.O.V_

I looked at my watch it was already 2:00, she was probably just waking up. Everyone was already here; her four attractive friends were already talking and giggling loudly in their booth. They were all each different, Rei had dark black hair and a feisty attitude, Ami had short blue hair and was shy, Lita had brown hair and was outgoing, and finally Mina was blonde and vivacious. Somehow they all got along.

My best friend and the owner of the arcade, Andrew, (also Mina's boyfriend) refilled my cup of coffee.

"So what's keeping Serena?"

"Oh you know, she probably just woke up"

Andrew laughed but he could tell something was bothering Darien. Being a good friend, he decided to get to the bottom of it.

"What's the matter, Dare?"

"What do you mean?" Darien blurted out. He was caught of guard with the question.

"You look a little down? Is it something with Serena"?

Darien became quiet but then finally responded.

"Actually yeah. Last night, I took her out, but it wasn't the same, we barley talked. There was a lot of tension," He looked up to Andrew, "So we were in the park, when I decided to kiss her. I guess I got carried away, because she pushed me away and started crying."

"She started crying?"

"Yeah, and the weird thing was that when Seiya came, she suddenly stopped and was all cheerful."

"Wait, back up…you invited Seiya to come on your date?"

"UGH! No you IDIOT!" Darien sighed, "He just appeared, so we said hello, and then Serena invited him here." He looked at his watch, "I guess he's late too."

"Who's late?" said Mina. She looked exactly like Serena. She came up to Andrew, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Seiya, Serena invited him," Andrew said (A/N: Okay there's no Rita.)

"Wow. That's weird," Mina looked at the door, "Serena is always late."

"Yeah I know."

Mina turned around and walked back to the booth where her friends were.

"You won't guess whose back," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ami whispered back. They all hunched over waiting for Mina to respond.

"SEIYA!"

"OH MY GOD!" they all yelled!

"Why is he back?" "Did he bring his brothers?" "When did he come back?" "How long did Serena know?" the girls bombarded mina with these questions.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!" Mina finally said. Calmly she whispered, "Lets just ask Serena when she comes."

* * *

I ran as fast as I could down the street without bumping into any one. 'Oh I hope the girls and Darien wont be mad.' I looked down at my watch, 'oh crap its 2:30' Just as I was about to turn a corner I felt something hard hitting my nose that sent me falling down, but somebody grabbed my waist and pulled me close.

"Your still the same, Rena" I recognized that deep voice and it made my spine shiver with excitement. I opened my eyes to see Seiya holding me.

* * *

okay so how was it?

REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED!

DIVINE MISS J


	3. Chapter 3

HERE IS CHAPTER 2 FOO!

elisa you are KRAZY!

please review!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Oh my God, Seiya! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Serena looked into his eyes and could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She still hadn't left his grip.

"Of course! I'm always glad when I bump into you" He could smell a faint scent of vanilla from her.

"Are you late too?" she asked as he released her although he didn't want to.

"Uh no actually I was waiting for you."

"Really?" this made her feel at ease for some reason. _'Why was he waiting for me? Why does he look so damn good'_ She blushed thinking about that but then suddenly felt ashamed. _'What am I doing, I have Darien, and I love Darien'_

She turned away from Seiya. He stepped toward her and put his hand on her shoulder that made her whole body tingle. He whispered in her ear, "I need you Serena".

She turned around and they were very close. He could feel her hot breath when she hesitantly said, "What?"

He stepped back, '_what a fool! What are you doing! Your scaring the girl!'_

"I said, I need to talk to you, Serena"

"Oh." She was disappointed. She was sure she heard him say '_I need you'. Girl you are losing it!_

"Actually I have a question?" she said cheerfully, "Why are you back, Seiya?

He looked at her. Why was he here? He should be back in America with his brothers, finishing their tour.

"I thought a break from the Star Lights Tour would be good. It was getting really hectic."

Seiya was in the popular band with his two brothers, the Star Lights. How could Serena not remember? She was sad that he just left to go to America without telling her. But that was three years ago. She was only 15 and had just started having unwanted feelings for Darien. She remembered Seiya helping her trying to solve those feelings. Seiya was her greatest friend and then he just left. The night he left they were watching a movie when Serena fell asleep on her couch. As he put a blanket on her she opened her eyes and saw Seiya right in front of her. He came closer and gave a short sweet soft kiss. She wasn't even sure if it even happened, because she fell back asleep. When she awoke Seiya was nowhere to be seen. He went to America and left a confused and heartbroken girl in Tokyo.

"WELL I'M GLAD YOUR BACK!" she said lightly

"Yeah me too."

"Oh my goodness we are soooo late!"

She grabbed his hand and they raced off to the arcade.

* * *

_Darien P.O.V_

I was talking to Andrew when I heard the laughter of Serena's coming from the doorway. I started to smile when I heard her. I turned around in my chair and then saw her with Seiya. They were both laughing hysterically.

"OH MY GOD HAHAHA Did you see her face?" Serena blurted out as best she could between laughs.

"HAHAHA I KNOW! HAHAHA well she _should_ lose some pounds!"

Serena play hit Seiya on the shoulder and he grabbed one of her pigtails.

"SEIYA!"

"WHAT YOU HIT ME!"

They both ended up laughing more.

"Well what's going on here!" a very curious Darien said. He came up to Serena and put his hands on her waist and kissed her passionately. Uncomfortable, Seiya looked the other way. God how he wished he were Darien right then.

"Hi baby," Serena said dreamily.

"Well hello there!" he laughed.

Andrew and the girls rushed up to Darien, Serena, and Seiya. They all took turns greeting Seiya. He was their good friend also.

After hanging out with everyone for hours Seiya decided that it was time for him to head back to his hotel room. He definitely decided to leave when he started thinking of ways to torture Darien, as he saw Serena sitting in his lap.

He said goodbye and went walking back to his hotel room. He couldn't stop thinking of how more gorgeous Serena had gotten. He was in love with her and there was no doubt in his mind. But he also thought Serena had no feelings for him as he did her. If she was happy with Darien then he was happy for her. But oh how he wished that he could make her happy. He tried not to fantasize about her long legs, but it was so hard for him. What was she doing now? What was she doing with him right now? He stopped himself from thinking that.

As he got home he thought maybe he should give her a call. But then he decided against it. Maybe later?

* * *

Darien gave Serena a long kiss, but Serena was thinking when would this be over! She just wasn't in the "mood". She said goodnight and walked into her room and got ready to take a bath. As she lay in the water she couldn't stop herself from comparing Darien and Seiya. They were so much alike and yet so different. She felt comfy, warm, and satisfied when she was around Seiya, but she felt safe, dreamy, and like a princess when she was with Darien. She ended her thoughts by thinking: Seiya is a friend that's why I feel so comfortable and Darien is my love and he treats me like a princess, she wasn't sure if it made sense, but then again nothing made sense to her. She put on her nightgown and was about to crawl into bed when her telephone rang. _Seiya?_

"Hello"

"Hey girl! Its me Mina!"

"Oh hey! Wut's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, Mina. Is everything okay with you and Andrew?"

"Yeah DUH! Wait, why did yousay that? Did he say something?"

"Mina, don't be paranoid. I was just asking! Geez!"

"Oh" She giggled lightly and then asked, "So…Seiya?"

"He came back for a break. I don't know how long he's going to stay."

"Any sparks reappear!"

"Mina!" Serena gasped, "How could you say that! You know I love Darien"

"Girl, chill! I was just kidding I know you guys are just friends!" although she knew that Seiya was deeply in love with her.

"I know. I'm going to bed. Ill see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye!"

Serena hanged up the phone and jumped on her bed. She lay their just thinking about Seiya. The way his eyes shone when he got excited or the way his lips curved in when he is trying not to laugh. She then started thinking about his body, the way he looked without a shirt on. She started giggling. She drifted off to sleep with those happy images she wouldn't dare tell any one.

* * *

okay how was it?

DIVINE MISS J


	4. Chapter 4

okay i know its been a long time since i updated! OPPS! Well there is going to be one more chapter after this. Hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW! And check out my other story, RICH!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"So you are coming, right?" Rei asked

"DUH! Why wouldn't I?" Serena replied in her phone

"GREAT! It's going to be so much fun!"

"You know I love the Fall Festival"

Rei laughed, that she knew. Then Rei got the courage to ask the question that was on everybody's mind, "So…. Serena,"

"Yes…."

"Is Darien coming?"

"Of course why wouldn't he?"

"Oh, nothing I just thought….oh never mind,"

"Don't worry Rei, we will all be there!"

"Okay Bye! Remember be there at 12:00 Noon!"

"Bye!"

Serena hung up the phone and jumped on her bed and unfortunately letting her arm it the bed post. "AHHH!" She knew that was going to leave a bruise. She decided to call Darien; maybe they could get some food before they went.

Why wasn't he picking up? Where is he?

"Hello," his deep voice echoed through the phone

"HEY!" She answered cheerfully

"Oh wuts up?"

"I just wanted to know what we were going to do before the festival,"

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about it!"

"What do you mean Darien?"

"God, Serena, I'm sorry, but I have to work today,"

"Oh… well that's okay…," she immediately felt a little hurt. They were planning this for a whole month.

"Hey I got an idea," he said, "Why don't you bring Seiya!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, I mean he's probably not doing anything like always, and I'll meet you later."

"I don't know… Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I! You should go and have some fun!"

"Uh… Okay?

"Alright, I will talk to you later and say hi to the girls for me!"

"Bye…"

GODDNESS GRACIOUS! What was she going to do? A whole day with Seiya? Maybe he wouldn't come, but she wants him to come.

* * *

Seiya picked Serena up at 11:30 in his red Ferrari. It was the nicest car Serena had ever seen. Everywhere they went they got stares; they had no idea how great and hot they looked together. He was handsome and glamorous and she was vivacious and gorgeous. The festival was huge. Everyone was there, the streets were jammed packed with people, smells of rich foods was in the air, and the music was soothing to everyone. Serena was thrilled that she was here. She was even happier that Seiya came.

"So thanks for inviting me," Seiya told her

"Well thanks for coming," She looked up to him and gave him a lovable smile that looked like it was animated from some cartoon.

"So where is Darien?"

"At work,"

"Oh"

"Hey lets go get some food!"

"Definitely!"

Now Serena had a huge appetite, it was even a little disgusting at times. She could eat three hamburgers in five minutes. It was even more annoying that she didn't have to work off what she ate. She could eat anything and still have her killer body. On the other hand, Seiya was always eating. He was an eating machine. So, the two of them together, eating? Well that was just something to see.

They picked a table and unloaded their arms that were full of food. There was pizza, hotdogs, hamburgers, chicken, chocolate, two large cups filled with Mountain Dew! If they weren't so beautiful, it would look nauseating, but instead it looked adorable. They ate their food and talked for hours. It was then that someone noticed Seiya.

"OH MY WORD! IS THAT SEIYA FROM THE STAR LIGHTS!" some obnoxious girl yelled.

Pretty soon every female was coming at them. Seiya yelled.

He got up and grabbed her hand and they started running from the crazy mob of horny females and some men. Serena never had so much fun. They heard shouts of "I LOVE YOU!" and "MARRY ME!" even an "I'LL LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND FOR YOU," from one middle age man. They were running and running, till Serena spotted the Ferris wheel. She pulled Seiya toward it, and they got on. So they cut a few people but oh well.

They started laughing and laughing and Seiya was blue in the face.

"Oh my God! That was so much fun!"

"Fun? I almost was killed!" Seiya said

"Don't exaggerate!" she said brushing his bangs from his face. He looked deeply into her eyes. He touched her face. There was a silent hush around them. It was just the two of them in the air. They could see everything up here. It was starting to get dark, the moon was out and shinning. Serena felt like she was in heaven.

Their faces were close, and their lips were only inches apart. Seiya's heart was beating faster and faster. They were so close. Nobody would know….

But before any thing could happen, a loud buzzing noise came from Serena's purse. She jumped away from Seiya, and opened it. It was her cell phone.

"Hello!" she said

"GIRL, WHERE ARE YOU!" Lita practically yelled!"

"I'm on the Ferris Wheel,"

"Oh what are you and Darien doing…? Mmm!"

"Actually Darien couldn't come so he told me to invite Seiya,"

Seiya felt a pang at his heart, Darien told her to invite him. She didn't want to.

"WELL you guys have fun; the girls and I are leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, Amy got sick, and Mina and Andrew got into a fight, and Rei is drunk, and I'm supposedly the driver. It's hilarious!"

"You suck at driving!"

"HEY...Meet us tomorrow at my house!"

"Definitely!"

"BYE!"

Serena hung up the phone and thankfully they were getting off the ride.

"SO there seems to be no crazy people…" Serena said trying to make everything seem normal. Like, they just hadn't almost kissed.

"Yeah…."

"Wow it sure is getting late…"

"Its 8:30, do you need to be home? Is your mom worried or something?"

"Oh no, my family is out of town this week. They decided to go see my grandmother. I got out of it!"

"Here, I'll take you home…" He said while giving her a warm comforting smile, almost saying, let's forget about it.

"Alright!"

* * *

It took a while to get home. Everything seemed normal. He walked her to the door, and she invited him in.

"You want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure" he said, praying inside that it wasn't some chick flick!

She picked Casablanca, which she knew all the lines too. They sat on the couch watching Ingrid Bergman and Humphrey Bogart.

She got up to get some popcorn. Maybe this was a bad idea? As she was putting the popcorn into the bowl. She felt hands around her tiny waist. She turned around and looked straightly into Seiya's eyes.

"What are you doing Seiya?"

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago!"

"And what's that?"

"I LOVE YOU! And I don't give a damn about Darien. I can't help it Serena. I thought I was over you and it hurts me every time I see you with him!"

"You don't know what you are saying!"

"I know you don't love me the way I love you but please give me a chance."

She pulled away from him and went back into the living room and turned off the T.V. She started cleaning? What the hell was she doing? She just pretended as if she didn't hear a word he said.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm clearing up"

"Serena…"

She stood straight, and looked at him face to face. Her blond long hair was everywhere and still she looked like an angel. They were feet apart.

"You are a wonderful friend," she started to say, "And I do love you… but as a friend!" Tears started forming in her eyes.

"You are lying!" he said, "Why won't you give me a chance!"

"BECAUSE I DON"T WANT TO GET HURT AGAIN!"

There was silence everywhere. What was she talking about? He didn't understand.

"What?"

"Seiya, when you left I was so hurt. You never said goodbye to me. You just left."

"But I-"

"I loved you once, but I don't anymore"

She looked at the floor and turned away from him. He came closer to her and was on his knees. He held her waist.

"Tell me you don't love me anymore"

She started crying. Tears fell down her face.

"Tell ME you don't love me"

She collapsed on the floor and cried harder.

"TELL ME!"

She couldn't breathe. This was too much. She turned to him and yelled, "I DON"T LOVE YOU!"

It was a lie; she knew in her heart that she loved him. He let go of her waist and stood up. He felt like a fallen warrior. His heart was broken. He couldn't feel anything. He left her on the floor crying and gasping for air. Was this it?

He walked toward the door, open it and glanced at her one more time.

Her blond hair framed her angelic face. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying and her pink lips were chapped. She still looked beautiful. She would always be beautiful. She would never be his but he would always be hers.

And with that he left.

* * *

So... what did ya'll think?

Check out my other story... RICH!

DIVINE MISS J


	5. Chapter 5

Long time I know...

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_Stop Crying _

_Stop Crying_

_Stop Crying_

_STOP CRYING!_

She tried to regain herself. Nothing worked though. Her heart had been bruised; she had never felt so much pain. She stood up and walked up her stairs and went to her room. She climbed onto the bed and just lied there as tears fell down her smooth skin.

The phone rang. It kept ringing. She couldn't find the strength to pick it up.

The answering machine went off and after a few beeps she could hear her mother's voice.

"Serena Dear it's your mother. Just telling you that we are staying here for a couple more days. We miss you and love you. Give me a call later"

This made Serena cry harder.

Did she love Seiya?

Did she love Darien?

Why did Seiya have to come back? Why? Everything was going great with her and Darien, but then Seiya had to come back.

Was everything going great between her and Darien?

She finally realized.

No.

Before Seiya came, Darien and she were not fine.

She didn't love Darien. Every time he kissed her she couldn't wait for him to stop. Every time they talked she got bored with him. She doesn't love Darien.

She got up quickly.

She couldn't believe she was saying this.

_I don't love Darien._

_I don't love Darien. _

_I DON"T LOVE DARIEN! _

She ran into her bathroom and looked into the mirror.

She saw her reflection: Her eyes were puffy and mascara was running down her face, but she couldn't help but smile.

She knew she loved Seiya.

She washed her face and grabbed her cell phone.

She dialed his number.

It rang, and rang, rang, and rang.

"Hello"

"SEIYA" she practically yelled.

"Yeah, I'm not here right now, so leave a message after the beep and I might call you back"

BEEP!

She hung up.

She dialed everyone she knew. She needed to borrow a car. She called Lita but she didn't answer. Nobody did. There was only one person left.

She dialed the number, her fingers were shaking.

"Hello…" the deep voice said.

"Darien,"

"Oh hey Serena"

"You need to come over here. Please right now."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes but I need you to come over to do the biggest favor in your life for me"

"I'll be right over"

She hung up. How was she going to tell him? How was she going to find Seiya? Questions filled her head.

She changed into some jeans and threw a pink sweatshirt with a bunny on.

10 minutes later Darien arrived. The doorbell rang and she ran downstairs and put her white sneakers on.

She opened the door.

"Serena? Are you hurt? I'm here now" Darien said

"Um… Darien?"

"Yeah…"

Her legs felt wobbly and the palms of her hands started to sweat.

"Well…" she started

"How did everything go at the festival?"

"It went good, but that's the thing-"

"Where is Seiya?"

"Darien why don't we sit down"

"Okay"

She led him into her living room and he sat down.

"The thing is…" she started again

"Serena, are you okay? Do you need something?"

This was starting to get on her nerves.

"Darien LISTEN please!"

"What's the matter?"

"Darien, Oh god, I…I need you to listen"

"….."

"Look, I don't love you, and I want to keep continuing being friends, but I know that you are going to hate me. And well I'm in love with Seiya and I don't know why but I just am. And I need someone with a car to help me find him so I can tell him but you probably won't help me because of what I'm doing to you. So I'm going to stop talking now because the look on you face is about to make me cry."

She gasped softly. He said nothing.

There was silence. He looked at her and she looked at him. He stood up and came close to her and grasped her hand and slowly kissed her.

"Let's go find him" he said.

She stared back at him stunned.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed

Divine Miss J


	6. Chapter 6

Well here it is the last chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

The soft humming sound that came from the radio calmed Serena down barely. It was strange being in Darien's car. The cool leather seats made her feel uneasy. She played with a thread that came lose on her pink sweatshirt. She had no idea what was running through Darien's head. Not to mention he had kissed her earlier!

Why would he do that? Was that is way of saying goodbye?

They were almost to Seiya's hotel. She suddenly felt her stomach turn, as if she was going to vomit.

What was she going to say? Was he going to even be there?

She closed her eyes praying that he was there. She tried to hold back tears.

"Open your eyes" she heard

"Huh?" was her only reply.

"Sere…Open your eyes…We're here" Darien whispered in his deep husky voice.

"I'm nervous"

"I know"

"What if he doesn't want me?"

"He will… Now open your eyes"

She could feel his warm hand on her cheek. She whimpered tenderly. She lifted her eyelids to see piercing midnight blue eyes staring back at her. Everything seemed to be moving slow.

"Go…" He said.

She touched the handle to open the door, but stopped as she heard him say "wait…"

Her long golden locks whipped around as she turned to look at him. His eyes were looking towards the ground.

"Serena…I have always loved you…" he started, "you were my angel, but please after this is over…Don't contact me ever again."

It felt like knives were being jammed and twisted into her heart.

She looked down to the leather seats also.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, as one tear fell down her cheek. She turned and opened the door and didn't look back.

She ran into the hotel, running to the hotel desk. Tears fell down her cheek.

"Ma'am are you okay" said the man at the desk who was completely taken back from her beauty and sadness.

"Please tell me what room Seiya-" she pleaded but was cut off.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you that information. Are you one of his fans 'cause I swear, if one more girl bothers me about Mr. Seiya-"

"No you don't understand tell him Serena is here! He'll answer please!"

"I'm sorry but I can't-"

"PLEASE! You have to… or I will just…" she started to breath heavily.

"Ma'am please, try to calm down… or I'll have to call security"

"I need him, call him, he will answer I swear it!"

She started crying louder and people started to notice. What could such a gorgeous girl be so sad about?

"Let me just call my manager"

"No call Seiya! Just give me his room number!" Her voice rose.

"Just calm down, I'll give you the number!"

Serena's eyes brightened up.

"It's suite 32 on the 8th floor"

"Oh thank you, thank you!"

Serena rushed to the elevator but soon discovered it was out of order.

She ran to the stairway. She kept running up. There was no way she was going to lose him. She loved him and she was going to get him.

And then as she arrived on the 8th floor and pushed the door she heard a loud bam!

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She hurried to the other side of the door to help the poor man.

"Serena?"

"Seiya!"

She saw him sitting on the ground, with a bottle of vodka next to him, rubbing his hand on his head. He knew that was going to leave a mark.

She fell to the ground where he was and held on to his arm. Her blonde silky long hair brushed against his shoulders. Tears formed in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked demandingly trying not to slur.

"I…I came looking for you" She said as he pulled away from her and stood up, leaving her to face his back.

He brushed his hand through his hair but his bangs still covered his eyes.

"Why?" he asked cruelly.

She picked up the bottle of Vodka. "Have you been drinking?"

He turned around and grabbed the bottle from her. "What the hell do you care! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!"

She tried to hold back her tears. Her angelic face was now turning red.

"Why AM I here? Obviously I made a huge mistake coming after you! I thought I loved you but now I can see that you don't love me and everything you said was a lie! I can't believe that I ruined everything with DARIEN for a loser like you!"

She turned and ran towards the elevator forgetting that it was broken.

He was stunned. She loved him? Finally after all those years, she admitted it and now he had to screw it up!

He ran down the hall after her. She turned the corner but he wasn't that far behind. He saw her blonde head bobbing up and down. He called out for her "SERENA! SERENA!"

She stopped at the elevator and pushed the button to open but it didn't. He caught up with her. He was out of breath. He took her by the waist and without her having time to think, he kissed her madly on the mouth. He didn't care if anyone saw.

She tried to fight him off but in the end she gave up and passionately kissed him back. He broke the kiss for some air.

"I can't help it…I tried to deny it…. But when you left…. I…" She tried to tell him but her sobs kept getting in the way.

He looked into her eyes and felt supreme happiness. She loved him, he could feel it. He smiled and held her chin. He came close to her and parted her lips. This sweet kiss was almost like a question. She answered back with a stronger kiss.

"I love you," she breathed, and slid her arms around his neck as he eagerly kissed her creamy neck.

With his hand he led her to his suite. He opened the door and they walked in hand in hand and knew they would never be apart again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! 

Divine Miss J


End file.
